


A Short Victory

by sachi930



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi930/pseuds/sachi930
Summary: Despite Mammon claiming Lucifer and him are BFF, judging by the stack of copyright infringement letters, Lucifer may say otherwise. Not when Mammon uses his head as fun house entrance, and pirated his beloved daughter's song.
Relationships: Lilith Magne & Lucifer Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Short Victory

**Author's Note:**

> 中文版：https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106814

“Hmm, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Stop toying with me, Mammon!”

Lucifer banged on the desk with all his strength — maybe not all, otherwise it would ruin the mahogany desk that he finally procure. Red flames appeared on his body.

“I have video clip as proof, scumbag! Tell your damn clown to take the part that copied from my daughter off this instant! And that god damn Fun House head! Or Satan help me…”

“Oh, what will you do, Lucy?” Mammon chuckled on the other side of the phone, “Sue me?”

Lucifer is pissed to the maximum. He ended the call with a hard slam of the speaker on the phone, then again, then again, until he was finally satisfied.

All these are observed by Lilith, who had been standing at the entrance since his mid-conversation.

“Why are you doing this while Charlie hasn’t complained a word?” She said with a helpless smile.

“I just hate that clown taking advantage of me!” Lucifer said with gritted teeth. “When I declared war with god, he followed! I proclaimed the throne of hell, he also got himself a crown! I came up with Lulu World, he came up with that fucking Loo Loo Land! Tell me he’s not doing these to piss me off!”

“Calm down, sweetie.” Lilith gave him a hug to calm him down. “Charlie called again. She sounds depressed.”

Upon hearing his daughter’s name, Lucifer’s anger vanished, as if it never happened. However, he still looked serious.

“You haven’t called her, have you?”

“No, of course not! I promised you! But… don’t you think you’re too hard on her?”

As a working mother, Lilith has been busy with her career, leaving Lucifer to care for Charlie most of the time, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t care for Charlie. Charlie must’ve known this, otherwise she wouldn’t have called her, and not her beloved dad…

All things aside, Lucifer has no one to blame but himself. He did asked Charlie to not return home till she works her things out. If there’s one thing that Charlie inherited from her daddy dearest, it’d be his stubbornness. Sadly, Lucifer won’t be hearing from his little princess for a while, and neither does Charlie from her daddy.

It is difficult to see Lucifer looking at Charlie’s photo with his teary eyes.

“Why don’t we go take a look?” Lilith suggested. “We don’t have to say hi…”

“No!” Lucifer stopped her from continuing. “We’re not doing that. I already let Razzle and Dazzle follow her, keep her safe. Not to mention she gets to use that house for her project, even though I shouldn’t. She shouldn’t get an easy start. Charlie… Charlie has to learn the reality the hard way, one way or another. We won’t be here to protect her forever…”

“I know, honey. I know.” Lilith gave him another hug. “I promise, I won’t contact her at all. Be brave, darling, we’re doing this for her.”

Lucifer nodded while wiping his tear off.

“But first, let me get rid of that clown once and for all.”

“Huh?”

“Someone call my lawyers! I’m gonna fuck that clown!”

An elderly imp slowly enters the room. Without a word, he turned on the tv to the channel where Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench are on. On the left top corner of the screen is a… Loo Loo Land on fire?

“This just in. The sad and depressed version of Lulu World, Loo Loo Land is on fire. The cause of the fire is still unknown, but more than half of the amusement park is affected. The firemen are at the scene, rescuing whatever they can…”

A burning imp ran into the scene, screaming, “Everything is on fireeeeeee!”, while there were fireworks shooting into the sky. Loo Loo can be seen running aimlessly, but what’s left of him is just the skeleton of the apple. Soon, the circus tent in the background collapsed under the fire. It’s obvious everything in Loo Loo Land has been wiped out. Everything

Lucifer and Lilith stared at the tv with stun, trying to comprehend what’s going on in front of their eyes. Slowly, a smile creeped up Lucifer’s face, until he can no longer hold it, and let out a laughter that’s close to madness.

“YES! Eat that, Mammon! Serve you right!!”

He pointed both his middle fingers towards the tv, chanting his happy tune.

Yes, Mammon will rebuild Loo Loo Land in no time, and probably will still use Lucifer’s face as that disastrous Fun House entrance, but Lilith was not going to ruin Lucifer’s joy with this little fact. Let him has his moment. After all that he’s been through, this is the least she can do for him.

She gave Lucifer a kiss, celebrated this short moment of victory with him.


End file.
